Resorcinol and resorcinol-formaldehyde resins have been used in the rubber industry in rubber compositions and adhesives. However, one of the problems associated with resorcinol and conventional resorcinol-formaldehyde based resins is the high fuming of these resins during rubber compounding. Accordingly, the art has seen several attempts to address this problem. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,936,056 and 5,945,500. However, the need remains for a resin that has acceptable or no fuming levels yet still satisfactorily offers advantages that are provided by the conventional (fuming) resins.
Resorcinol resins and/or rubber compositions are mentioned in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,031,288; 4,167,540; 4,889,891; 5,030,692; 5,206,289; 5,238,991; 5,922,797; 5,936,056; 5,945,500; 6,448,318; and 6,472,457. All eleven patents are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety by reference.